Cute As A Button
by Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws
Summary: Of buttons, shoelaces, shirts, ties and jackets and even zippers; was there anything that idiotic blonde hadn't attempted to fix yet!  HikaTama, TamaHika


_**Yumi- A new one-shot in celebration of Awesome August. For more information on Awesome August, see my profile**_

_**Bob-...thats really it...**_

_**Yumi- Sayounara!**_

-x-

**Cute As A Button** (_Cute As A Fox_)

-x-

Tamaki Suoh was a pervert.

But Hikaru already knew that. Come on, he fondled Haruhi and had far too many inner mind theaters to ever be considered completely innocent, let alone what the blonde liked to believe. Everyone had been a victim of the blonde's overzealous touching. Even Mori. He didn't comment, but you could just see the _horror _behind his dark eyes.

Hikaru thought his days of being perved were over once he agreed to take that map to the third music room in middle school. But Tamaki was relentless!

And Hikaru didn't like being touched.

Kaoru touching him was different. He was used to Kaoru. He liked Kaoru hugging him, holding his hand, linking his arm as they went to beg the maids to stock up on more commoner coffee and maple syrup. He was comfortable around Kaoru. Kaoru made him feel comfortable. Tono, just didn't.

Haruhi was different too. She was...well, innocent little Haruhi. Not a pervert, and didn't touch him much anyways. Much to his disappointment. Obviously. He had to initiate _all_ the touching.

Hikaru could think of so many innuendos for that.

But lets not get sidetracked.

Hikaru's days of being perved up by the host club king were not over. No matter how much he complained, or wished them to be finished, when Kasanoda-of all people- won Haruhi over, the touching of his innocent little daughter was lessened, and the touching of other hosts increased.

It was infuriating at times.

To think it all started with a few buttons...

-x-

"Okay you Homo-side characters and my daughter," Tamaki ordered, ushering them into a line in front of him, "Let me see your cosplay; see if its fantabulicious enough for our Princesses!"

Hikaru sighed. He really didn't want to dress up as some Jane Austen character type thing. Hell, how was he even supposed to know who Jane Austen was? Apparently Tamaki had decided to read- who knew he could do that?- Pride and Prejudice over the mid term to deal with the woe of losing his daughter to the scary faced underclassman.

Now he was obsessed

Oh joy...

Tamaki clapped his hands cheerfully. "You all look absolutely fantastically elegant and quite enough for our customers!" He turned to face every host individually. "Hunny-senpai! Make sure not to drop cake on your outfit!"

"Tamaki," Kyoya sighed, not looking up from his lap top. He wasn't silly enough to actually stand up to be admired in front of the king, so he remained seated on the opposite side of the room. "Hunny-senpai never drops any cake. Why would he do so now?"

This earned an emo corner from Tamaki, highly insulted that 'Mommy dearest' would say such horrible things to 'Daddy'.

Hikaru sighed, slumping down on his and Kaoru's sofa to await their guests. "Mi'lord is being unnecessarily annoying today, right Kaoru?" he mused, glancing over at their lord, who was in the middle of growing some, probably poisonous, mushrooms in his corner.

Kaoru chuckled. "I know, right!"

Suddenly, Tamaki was in front of them, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, staring at them teary eyed and sniffling. "How dare you demons insult your father like that!" he wailed, shaking them both viciously. This went on for a few moments.

"Tono, stop it," Hikaru complained at having been shook for the last ten minutes, "You're going to crease your precious cosplays."

Tamaki froze, staring at Hikaru's not too creased outfit scrutinizingly, staring him up and down before making a belated revelation. "Hikaru!" he exclaimed, "Your shirts is done up wrong!"

Hikaru looked down. Sure enough, he had it buttoned so that the first button was in the second hole and the last button was loose. He stared up at Tamaki defensively, "So?"

He reached down to unbutton his shirt when he felt hands on his, drawing them back down to his sides. He looked up at the blonde who owned the hands in annoyance. Tamaki just smiled one of his host club smiles and told him, "Let me do it please!"

With that he leaned in, undoing the front buttons one by one, taking a painfully long time, at least to Hikaru anyways. Speaking of him, he had a look of utter horror etched on his face at the blonde touching him-in his mind- inappropriately. Kaoru was trying not to die laughing but once he saw the fangirls walk in and freeze in utter charm he began to let out small bursts of failed stifled laughter.

Tamaki finished buttoning the shirt up right, standing up straight to smile down at the burning face of Hikaru Hitachiin. Hikaru looked down at his shirt and back up at the king, trying to regain a bit of composure from that unexpected scene by asking, with a skeptical look, "What was that for?"

Just as Tamaki was abput to reply, all the fangirls started screaming about yaoi and unexpected couplings. This distracted him for a few moments, enough for Kaoru to stop laughing long enough to nudge Hikaru lightly and whisper in Hikaru's ear- "Now now, Hikaru, what do you say?"

"P-p-p-p-p-pervert!"

-x-

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called back to his slow running brother. "At least attempt to keep up!"

Hikaru panted, glaring at his younger sibling as he snarled, half kiddingly, "I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Well thats not fast enough!"

Kaoru picked up the pace, leaving an already tired Hikaru in the dust, smirking happily to himself. He ran around the corner, up the three sets of steps, down another corridor, tuuuurn and hey presto! He swung the door of the club open, breathing heavily.

"You're late," came the voice of the shadow king, not looking up from his notebook, as he was positioned against the wall.

"I'm not!" Kaoru retorted quickly. "I got here with a couple of seconds to spare!"

Kyoya ignored him, continuing to write whatever it is that he writes in his notebook. Tamaki looked around, behind and beside Kaoru, then, as he shot him a quizzical look, asked- "Where is that other devilish demon of a twin?"

Kaoru shrugged, looking behind him and around the corner. "He was being really slow; he'll catch up." Kaoru turned to Kyoya, asking him- "Should I go back and fetch him?"

Kyoya snapped the book shut, glinting his glasses in the way that only he can do properly. "No. You were already late and going and looking for your brother would be a waste of the time you haven't already wasted." He turned to Tamaki. "Tamaki, you get him. He's probably gotten himself lost."

Kaoru sweat dropped. '_How and earth would he get lost? He's been in the club for nearly three years!'_

Tamaki didn't seem to realize the unlikeliness of that situation, instead getting incredibly worried about his precious son and running out the host club doors to find him, like Kyoya had told him to. Kaoru and Kyoya watched after him in wonder at his gullibility.

"Did you really expect him to fall for that?" Kaoru asked, bemused.

Kyoya sighed, fixing his glasses as he glanced over at the younger twin. "Neither Tamaki falling for it, or Hikaru getting lost would surprise me at this stage."

_'They're both idiots...'_

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Where are you Hikaru!" Tamaki called, running around frantically, skipping down a flight of steps at lightening speed. As he turned another corner, he found Hikaru sitting on a windowsill, glaring at him with a what-are-you-doing-here expression of frustration.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki exclaimed, sauntering forward, "You're late for the host club and your brother is worried about you. Why are you sitting here?"

"I fell," came the blunt reply.

Tamaki's eyes widened noticeably as he knelt down in front of Hikaru, checking him throughly for bruising or cuts. "Are you hurt? Where did you fall? How did you fall?" he blabbered senselessly, not sensing that Hikaru was extremely annoyed from the constant touching.

"I fell over my shoelace and I sat here to tie it," Hikaru stated through his teeth, obviously irked. Now that it was mentioned, Tamaki could clearly see that Hikaru's shoelace was indeed open and his foot was perched up alongside him on the windowsill.

Tamaki reached out, pulling the laces tight on Hikaru's shoe, just to receive a frustrated glare. "Tono, I can tie my own shoelaces!" he grumbled, crossing his arms in a huff.

"But if you could tie them right," Tamaki pondered as he looped the lace, "They wouldn't have come undone, right?" He tied them tight, grinning up at the redhead on the window. "I've tied them so they wont open again!" he said, grinning.

Hikaru growled. "I could've done them myself! Stupid king!"

Later that evening, Kaoru looked up from his video game, to ask where Hikaru had gone earlier that evening before Tamaki found him, just to see Hikaru attempting to take off his right shoe, with no avail. "Uhm, Hikaru?" Kaoru wondered, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Stupid Tono!" Hikaru growled through his teeht as he failed once again to open the knot the blonde had put in his laces. Kaoru sweat dropped.

-x-

Of course, although he techinically shouldn't be displaying affection towards his underclassman's girlfriend, Tamaki still enjoyed glomping Haruhi now and again after a especially hard day at school. Today, was one of those days.

"Haruuuuuuhi!" Tamaki wailed, jumping up and down as he burst in the host club doors, leaping on the dark haired sophomore right inside them, "Daddy missed you so much! The teacher in maths was mean to me but it wasn't my fault and I needed a hug!"

Kaoru chuckled lightly before turning to Tamaki and asking- "Was it so bad that you went blind, Tono?"

Tamaki gave him a questioning look before looking down at the host he was hugging. Hikaru's face was aflame as he noted the hand creeping up underneath his school shirt and realized why Haruhi always objected to Tamaki hugging her so much. He broke free of Tamaki's grip turning to face the shocked senior, growling protectively.

"Dont touch me, idiot!" he scowled, "Haruhi's not even in today!"

As Tamaki was streaming apologies and Hikaru was trying to make the flush on his cheeks go down a bit, Kaoru turned to Kyoya, smirking lightly as the shadow king snapped his notebook shut.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come up to your place tomorrow after club?"

-x-

"Kaoru?" Hikaru called out of the changing room, "Where have you gone?"

He got no reply, and upon coming out, his shirt out of his pants and only in his stocking feet, he noticed that the club room was in fact empty of any civilization. There was only one conclusion to draw from all of this. One obvious conclusion.

He'd been ditched; by even his own brother.

He scowled, putting his shoes on hurriedly and his sweater over his arm. He glared at the tie in his hand before hanging it underneath his collar messily, not tying it. Because, even after two years of going to Ouran High, where the tie was compulsory, Kaoru still did his, as he was unable to do his own. And Kaoru had ditched him in the club room. Withouth saying goodbye.

No tie then.

"Hikaru?" came a sing songy curious voice from the doorway. Hikaru jumped, swiveling around to face the blonde standing there, looking around him anxiously. "Where is everyone got to?"

"I dont know. Kaoru's gone without me," Hikaru snapped, walking over and attempting to maneuver around the blonde so he could leave. Tamaki didn't move, instead, deliberately blocking the door, to Hikaru's immense annoyance. "Do you mind, Mi'lord?"

"You cant tie your tie," came the blunt statement from the senior, pointing at the tie draped across Hikaru's shoulders.

"So," he replied, defensively.

Tamaki cocked his head to one side, grinning charmingly. "Why don't you let me tie it for you?" he asked, taking both sides of the tie and pulling them evenly to the front of Hikaru's shirt. The older twin pulled back from Tamaki's hold, frowning considerably.

"No," he muttered, "I don't need to wear it." As if to prove a point, he pulled it off, stuffing it in his pocket before picking up his bag that was laying messily beside the door and pushed past the bemused blonde in the doorway.

Tamaki sighed.

_'So stubborn...'_

-x-

Kaoru lay back on the shadow king's bed, his hands under his head as he looked up at the serene white ceiling-serene enough to contrast with the dark aura coming from Kyoya constantly. He sighed, watching Kyoya type at his desk out of the corner of his eye.

As if sensing the younger redhead's stare, Kyoya tipped his glasses, turning around on his chair to face the Hitachiin twin. "I never did get to ask you," he told him, "Why you wanted to come here anyway."

Kaoru shrugged before grinning a grin that would rival a Cheshire cat. "Thought I'd give Hikaru some thinking room," he replied nonchalantly.

Kyoya smirked. They both knew the real reason.

-x-

Hikaru growled, stomping down the pathway on the side of the road. Kaoru just had to go and take the limo that was sent for both of them and not wait for him and leave him to walk home all by himself! He scowled. This day officially sucked for him.

Then it started to rain.

God was mocking him.

He growled, picking up the pace and cussing the fact that he never wore a coat to school or brought an umbrella. And Kaoru _knew_ that! Brothers these days; unbelievably inconsiderate! They should all be just disowned for all the good they were!

Suddenly, he felt cloth connecting with his head. He jumped, the jacket falling over his eyes quickly, temporarily blocking his line of sight. He cried out, flailing around senselessly for a few moments before he felt two hands on top of his head, fixing the coat into position so he could see where he was going. Hikaru stopped flailing, standing still and, trying not to stammer, asked, without turning,- "Who's there?"

"Hikaru," came the melodic voice that Hikaru recognized immediately, "You shouldn't go around in the rain without cover. You'll catch a cold."

Hikaru's breath hitched.

"Need a lift? Hikaru?"

-x-

When Kaoru came home that night, he was met, in his bedroom, by the curled up figure of his brother, scowling across the room at him from their bed. The younger twin grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry, Hikaru," he laughed carefully, "Did I forget to tell you that I was going up to Kyoya-senpai's this evening?"

"Yes," came the blunt response.

Kaoru chuckled lightly, sitting down on the bed beside his older brother. "You walk home then?" Kaoru asked, curious.

"Tono brought me home."

Kaoru smirked. That was a good sign- to him at least. He sighed, faking exasperation as he lay down, his feet dangling off the edge of their 'rich person's' bed as he turned his head to look up at Hikaru, faking worry. "He didn't 'perv you up' again, did he?"

Hikaru scowled, scooting away from Kaoru's gaze, before sticking his nose up in the air. "Yes he did. And its all your fault because you left me alone with that pervert!"

Kaoru smiled, sitting back up to lean on his older brother's reluctant shoulder, grinning to himself before mumbling, "Hey, Hikaru. Isn't revenge a Hitachiin thing?"

-x-

Hikaru couldn't believe he was doing this. Surely this was dragging himself down to that pervert's level, wasn't it? He couldn't comprehend how exactly Kaoru had convinced him that this was a great idea. It was only half thought out and was most likely going to backfire and what would happen then?

Here he was, lying in wait in the host club changing rooms.

He sat down on the floor, head in hands as he tried to convince himself that in doing this, Tamaki would probably stop turning up everywhere. Of course, in that statement, he was completely over-reacting. But he really had no other choice after the incident in which the blonde had attempted to 'fix' his open zipper.

That was a tad too far.

So, see? He had no choice.

He could hear his brother talking to the blonde now. Convincing the idiot that Hikaru was in the bathroom and would be here any moment and in the mean time he should go get changed for club. Hikaru's breath hitched as he heard the footsteps come closer and Kaoru's chuckling. His brother was enjoying this. The little sadist...

The door swung open, Tamaki happily skipping in and then freezing in surprise as he saw Hikaru standing up from the floor. He blinked a few times, unable to see the sophomore's expression from underneath his fringe. This did't make him any less nervous. "Uhm, Hikaru? Are you okay? I thought you were-"

The blonde was cut off by Hikaru maneuvering behind him to lock the changing room door. The senior was now getting anxious, wondering why he was in this situation and what his kohai was thinking putting him here. _At Hikaru's mercy..._

"H-Hikaru? W-what are y-y-!"

Tamaki was cut off by the younger boy's lips against his, forcing him up against the wall. The blonde's eyes widened considerably as Hikaru grabbed his wrists, pushing them up against the plaster too. Tamaki struggled, wrenching his lips from Hikaru's momentarily, enough to notice the blank look in the younger's eyes before he attacked his mouth again. Hikaru tugged one of the older boy's wrists from the wall, placing it on his ash hair before using his now free hand to undo the first couple of buttons on Tamaki's shirt.

Tamaki gasped.

Hikaru pulled away from the senapi's mouth momentarily so he could casually bite his tie, undoing it so it hung loosely around Tamaki's shoulders. He forced him up against the wall again as he attempted to struggle underneath the younger boy's hold.

"If you want to escape," Hikaru murmured, his breath tickling the blondes neck unpleasantly, "You could at least try a tad harder."

Tamaki whimpered, struggling again just to be pushed even harder against the wall, hard against his back. Hikaru's lips were on his again, his tongue prying the blonde's reluctant lips open forcefully as his free hand pushed the right shoulder of the taller boy's school blazer off. He opened his eyes, trying not to laugh at Tamaki's horrified expression at this bold movement.

His hand now crawled up Tamaki's shirt, opening a few of the bottom buttons in the progress. Tamaki attempted to push away again, using his free hand to yank Hikaru's hair, pulling his lips away from his own. He panted lightly, staring in shock at Hikaru's obvious smirk as the younger stepped back simply.

"Mi'lord," Hikaru grinned, "You could've done that ages ago."

Tamaki's eyes widened considerably as his bottom lip quivered. Hikaru sighed, knowing what that meant, and squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation, wishing he had brought his headphones with him to block out the undesirable sound of-

**"M-M-M-MOMMY!"**


End file.
